The meadow
The meadow is an open space in the forest near Forks and is described as the most beautiful place located there. During spring and summer, the place grows beautiful flowers. From Bella's house, she and Edward take Highway 101 North and Highway 110 until the pavement ends, and then hike through the woods for about 5 miles to get to the meadow. In Twilight, Bella describes it as the loveliest place she has ever seen. Before meeting Bella, Edward occasionally visited the meadow to find peace and quiet. According to Stephenie Meyer, when she first came up with the story, this was the very first scene she envisioned. Edward explained to Bella how much he wanted to kill her, and yet how much he loved her, while she remained completely calm to his words.The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide In the series ''Twilight'' Edward takes Bella to the meadow in Twilight after she finds out he is a vampire. She describes it as the most beautiful place she's ever seen. In the novel, this is where Bella sees Edward's body sparkle under sunlight for the first time. He also demonstrates his strength and speed, frightening and dazzling her at the same time. In the movie, a whole sequence is based around the meadow, showing Bella and Edward lying in the meadow without speaking. ''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' Similarly to Twilight, Edythe takes Beau to the meadow to show him what sunlight would do to her skin. Beau finds her completely enchanting and impossible to divert his focus from her. ''New Moon'' In New Moon, Bella has a dream of her grandmother (who is actually Bella herself) and Edward in the meadow. She later attempts to relocate it (dragging Jacob along with her) hoping to relive her memories with Edward after he left her in Forks. When she finds it, all the flowers and grass have devastatingly withered. And then, the vampire Laurent attempts to kill her in the meadow, but the wolves emerge from the trees and chase him until they kill him. This is where Bella sees the wolves of the Quileute tribe for the first time. ''Eclipse'' In Eclipse, Edward takes Bella to visit this place after their victory against the Seattle newborn army and after Bella informed Alice to arrange her and Edward's wedding. By June, this place is full of wild and beautiful flowers. Edward refers to it as "our meadow." In the movie, Edward and Bella's first appearances are in the meadow, where Bella is reading the poem "Fire and Ice". Edward tenderly asks her to marry him, but she refuses him every time. At the end of the movie they go for the final time to their meadow where Bella decides that they are going to tell Charlie of their engagement. This is the last time the meadow appears in the book series. ''Breaking Dawn'' films The meadow appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 1 only in Bella's flashbacks during her transition into a vampire. At the end of Breaking Dawn - Part 2 - and the Twilight Saga - Bella and Edward are in the meadow months after the resolve of their situation with the Volturi. Bella shows Edward her thoughts for the first time, much to his surprise. Edward asks her to do it again, but she kindly refuses, saying that they've "got a lot of time." Edward corrects with the word "forever"; Bella genuinely agrees. The movie ends with them kissing in the meadow. References See also *Forks, Washington Category:Locations Category:Twilight Category:Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse Category:Breaking Dawn